Crazy Vol 3 54
Supporting Characters: * Tom Snider Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fantastic Island | Writer2_1 = Michael Weiss | Penciler2_1 = Kent Gamble | Inker2_1 = Kent Gamble | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Crazy Inventions for the Modern Age | Writer3_1 = Ron Zalme | Penciler3_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker3_1 = Ron Zalme | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Crazy Ways to Conserve Water | Writer4_1 = Michael Pellowski | Penciler4_1 = Brian Moore | Inker4_1 = Brian Moore | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Howard the Duck | Writer5_1 = Rico Tallar | Penciler5_1 = Brian Moore | Inker5_1 = Brian Moore | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Paul Laiken | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Teacher Magazine | Writer6_1 = Virgil Diamond | Penciler6_1 = Ron Zalme | Inker6_1 = Ron Zalme | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Typeset | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = We'll Believe It When We See It | Writer7_1 = Warren Emery | Penciler7_1 = John Reiner | Inker7_1 = John Reiner | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = Crazy's Power of Positive Thinking | Writer8_1 = Roger Francis | Penciler8_1 = Vic Martin | Inker8_1 = Vic Martin | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Typeset | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = Money Pies for TV Show Budgets | Writer9_1 = Marylyn Fontaine | Penciler9_1 = | Inker9_1 = | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Typeset | Synopsis9 = | StoryTitle10 = Crazy Commercial No. 796 - American Expressed Traveling Checks | Writer10_1 = Fred Wolfe | Penciler10_1 = Tony Tallarico | Inker10_1 = Tony Tallarico | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = Typeset | Synopsis10 = | StoryTitle11 = Crazy Visits a Typical Dog Show | Writer11_1 = Michael Pellowski | Penciler11_1 = Al Scaduto | Inker11_1 = Al Scaduto | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = Typeset | Synopsis11 = | StoryTitle13 = When Everything Starts Getting Smaller | Writer13_1 = Bob Heit | Penciler13_1 = Tony Tallarico | Inker13_1 = Tony Tallarico | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = Typeset | Synopsis13 = | StoryTitle14 = Footography | Writer14_1 = Dan Gutman | Penciler14_1 = Dan Gutman | Inker14_1 = Dan Gutman | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = Typeset | Synopsis14 = | StoryTitle15 = Heads-Up | Writer15_1 = Joe Kiernan | Penciler15_1 = Brian Moore | Inker15_1 = Brian Moore | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = Typeset | Synopsis15 = | StoryTitle16 = It's Just Not Your Day When... | Writer16_1 = Rico Tallar | Penciler16_1 = Michael Pardo | Inker16_1 = Michael Pardo | Colourist16_1 = | Letterer16_1 = Typeset | Synopsis16 = | StoryTitle17 = Crazy Love Poems | Writer17_1 = Randy Epley | Penciler17_1 = | Inker17_1 = | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = Typeset | Synopsis17 = | StoryTitle18 = Colonial Confidential | Writer18_1 = Roger Francis | Penciler18_1 = | Inker18_1 = | Colourist18_1 = | Letterer18_1 = Typeset | Synopsis18 = | StoryTitle19 = Crazy News of the Month | Writer19_1 = Paul Laiken | Penciler19_1 = | Inker19_1 = | Colourist19_1 = | Letterer19_1 = Typeset | Synopsis19 = | StoryTitle20 = Professions That Could Benefit from Psychic Powers | Writer20_1 = Michael Pellowski | Penciler20_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Inker20_1 = Alan Kupperberg | Colourist20_1 = | Letterer20_1 = Typeset | Synopsis20 = | StoryTitle21 = A Crazy Guide to Different Viewpoints | Writer21_1 = Warren Emery | Penciler21_1 = Ray Billingsley | Inker21_1 = Ray Billingsley | Colourist21_1 = | Letterer21_1 = Typeset | Synopsis21 = | StoryTitle22 = Crazy Interviews the Newest Movie Dracula - Love at First Fright | Writer22_1 = Rico Tallar | Penciler22_1 = Walter Brogan | Inker22_1 = Walter Brogan | Colourist22_1 = | Letterer22_1 = Typeset | Synopsis22 = | StoryTitle23 = Newspaper Headlines You'll Never See | Writer23_1 = Marylyn Fontaine | Penciler23_1 = | Inker23_1 = | Colourist23_1 = | Letterer23_1 = Typeset | Synopsis23 = | StoryTitle24 = Newspaper Headlines You'll Never See | Writer24_1 = Marylyn Fontaine | Penciler24_1 = | Inker24_1 = | Colourist24_1 = | Letterer24_1 = Typeset | Synopsis24 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}